Stuck in the past
Stuck in the past is the last introductory mission in the mod. Protagonist: Rick Chance --MISSION IS WIP-- Objectives #Drive to the Niko's apartment #Drive to the Barn Rave #Take out any guards standing between you and Gay Tony #Evade the police #Meet up with Rick Script Rick walks up to his garage where Eric Adailson is cooking up some drugs. It's late in the evening and Eric is close to being done with his "shift". Rick: Hey buddy, you cookin'? Eric: Made some more Spank. I figured we could sell it out by the nazi camp, get 'em high as hell then get 'em when they least expect it! Rick: Thinking ahead to win us some kills and some money? That's a good trait to have. Keep it up baldy. Eric: But uhh... Rick, we do have teeny tiny problem. Rick: And what's that? Eric: That Tony guy ain't paid up. We sold him several boxes of acid and we ain't gettin' any cash in return. You should go hit him up. Rick: Hit him? Fuck I'll do more than that. I'll talk to you later. Rick walks out of the garage. The player must drive to the location referred to as "Niko's place". Once the player arrives there, a cutscene is triggered. Niko Bellic is introduced. Rick: Hey! Niko! You in there? Niko: Turn off the light. I don't want to be seen. Rick: Aw. Feelin' down the dumps? I got something that'll cheer you up in my pocket. But if I should give it to you is outta the question. Niko: ...What do you want me to do this time? Rick: A business associate hasn't been paying up. We've been supplying him with acid and the fucker is refusing to pay us back. Niko: Need me to take him out? Rick: No. Me 'n' you are gonna ambush his rave at the old barn. We gotta teach that has-been a lesson. Niko: Who's this guy anyway? Rick: Anthony Prince. Niko: I remember him. Me and my friend Patrick McReary kidnapped some woman he knew and held her for ransom. We traded her back to them for some diamonds, only to have them taken away infront of us. If I didn't mess around I could've gotten the diamonds and saved myself and my friends a whole lot of trouble. Rick: Listen, Niko, I like you a lot. But you're livin' in the past. The longer you stay there the more it'll hurt. I know you feel bad about what happened in LC, an' you can't change what happened back then. You can get back up on your feet and become a decent person, not you ain't one already. Niko: I rely on medication to keep me somewhat stable. I'm a fucking mess. Do you honestly think I'm in any shape to fix my life? Rick: You'll be fine. Now c'mon. Lets get moving. The player must drive to the Barn Rave. Once they arrive, an in-game cutscene is triggered. Rick: We should take out the guards. Killing Tony'll fuck this whole thing right up. The player now controls Niko instead of Rick. The player must clear out the guards around in and out of the barn. Luis Lopez is the final guard. He is killed with a special execution animation. Luis: Shit bro. You're really gonna fucking kill me. Shit. Niko: I remember you. You ambushed the diamond deal at the Libertonian.... And you were with your boss when we dropped off that girl. Luis: That you was you? Niko: Yes. As much as I would like to settle our differences and discuss about those tragedies I'm afraid I have to end your life. Luis: I guess I deserve it, man. I left everyone back in LC to come here to be with Tony. I made a terrible mistake... But there is one thing I gotta say... Niko: Final words? Luis: Yeah, fuck you! Piece-a-shit moth'fuck! Luis junges at Niko. Niko crawls back and aims directly at Luis. Niko: That wasn't fucking nice! Niko shoots Luis directly in the head. Luis falls back in slow motion. Blood splatters on the snow. Gay Tony runs out from hiding and falls into the snow. Gay Tony: Holy shit! Lu! Fuck! Rick: Where's my fuckin' money? Huh? Where? Tell me where the fuck the money is you fucking faggot! Tell me you fuck! Gay Tony: Here. This'll cover the debt. Just get the fuck outta here! Please! Rick: Good. The next payment better be here when it's do. Niko, ya'know what to do. Niko kicks Gay Tony directly in the face. Tony screams in pain and lays on the ground. Mission complete. Niko has been unlocked as a playable character. The player can switch between the characters when not on a mission.